Its Ok'
by rosieeblossom
Summary: For the first time in his life, George Weasley was Alone.Review,please.


_'Its Ok'_

George Weasley was sat at the end of his bed, in his and Fred's bedroom at the burrow, staring at the mirror in front of him. Sometimes he would forget that its his own reflection thinking that its Fred and start talking, hoping that he would talk back and then when he would not he would remember the harsh reality, the truth. That his brother,his twin, his partner in crime, his buisness partner, his fellow beater, his best friend had left him.

George guessed everyone thought that after the funeral He would be normal again. But no, George had not talked to anyone for 5 days, eaten for 5 days nor left that room for 5 days. The only person that George wanted to talk to was the person he could not. Thats the way he wanted it to be, if he couldnt be with his twin then he doesnt want to be with anyone else.

He was half a man now,just George. Not Fred and George or Gred and Forge. He was just George. Alone.

He was alone for the first time in his life.

Sometimes he would get annoyed that he had not died aswell. How could he ever be happy again? George did not want to be happy again. What would he do now? George didnt want to do anything ever again. It was meant to be Fred and George not just George! but then George was being selfish and George had Never been selfish before in his life, he had always shared with Fred.

So there was George Weasley sat on the end of his bed wearing Fred's weasley jumper staring at his reflection in the darkened room. If you could called him George Weasley that is, the man did not resemble George Weasley, this man did not have the smile on his face or the laughter in his eyes he once had, this mans face was emotionless and blank just staring at the mirror infront of him.

Outside the door someone was calling his name. George did not answer. There was a gentle knock on the door. George still didnt answer. The door opened and Mr Weasley walked in, He looked down at his son.

"George, theres dinner on the table if you want some" he said quietly. George stayed silent. Mr Weasley sat down on the Bed oppisite,freds bed. "George, did you hear me?" his son nodded his head without removing his eyes away from the mirror. Mr Wealsey sighed "George, you cant keep doing this. . ."

"Cant I ?" asked George bitterly

"No,you cant. . . we havent seen you for days,you havent eaten for days, you look like you havent slept for days,its not good for your health"

"I dont care" said George

"We care. Your family cares George" Mr Weasley said

"I dont care" repeated George "I dont care about anything anymore"

"You do care George, if you didnt care then why are you like this. . you care so much" George stayed silent "I understand how you feel "

"You do not know how I feel!" he said bitterly "Nobody does. Nobody ever will!"

"Then help me too.. " Mr Weasley said desperately

"I dont want you to understand. Nobdoy else will ever understand me. . Nobody!" George said "there was only ever one person who could."

"George. . . "whispered mr Weasley

"- but no. . . the stupid GIT left ME!" he choked a little "HE LEFT ME ALONE! HE DIDNT EVEN SAY GOODBYE! AND NOW ITS JUST ME! JUST GEORGE!. . .just me. . .. .ALL ON MY OWN! AND IM REMINDED OF HIM BY EVERYTHING! I CANT EVEN ESCAPE FROM HIM! BUT THEN I FEEL BAD BECAUSE I WANT TO FORGET ABOUT HIM ! BUT I CANT!" He was now standing up shouting at the mirror, shaking with anger. "HE LEFT ME ALONE, HE LEFT ME SOMEHWERE I CANT EVEN FOLLOW! . . .you know when we were kids we promised eachother we were going to die on the same day? it made sense, we were born on the same day,so why not. but i cant even die! i broke a promise! And i wasnt there. . . I WASNT THERE! I wasnt there to take the spell for him, because i would of! . . I would of done anything for him. . .MY BEST FRIEND!. . ." He was now sat back down on the bed, he turnde to look at his father who had tearings rolling down his face.

"And do you wannah know the worst bit? i miss him. i miss him so much. i keep telling myself to be strong but i cant! Because my life without Fred is worth nothing. and nobody understands it! NOBODY!" he then ran at the mirror and punched it. It shattered into a million pieces. Even though his hand was bleeding the pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling.

Mr Weasley walked over to his lonely son, and pulled him into a tight hug.

It took George a moment to relax in his fathers arms. And then George Weasley cried onto his fathers shoulder, and once his the tears came the kept coming.

So the lonely half man was howling on his fathers shoulders into the early hours of the morning.

When george broke apart he sat backdown on the bed ,staring at the pieces of glass

"What now?" asked Mr Weasley gently

"I start my life a lonely man" lied George, for he had came to a decision of what he must do while he was in his fathers arms.

"Good George,Good. . But you know you wont ever be completely alone, dont you?"

George nodded "I know Dad"

with that Mr Weasley headed towards the door "Hey Dad," called George " Tell mum everythings Ok and that i love her, wont you?"

"Sure George, see you in the morning George" and he left closing the door behind him.

George got up and walked over to the desk and scribbled '_It ok x'_ on a piece of parchment_._ He picked up a picture in a frame of him and Fred and walked back over to his bed.

He placed the note on the picture frame and climbed into the bed ,pulled his wand out of his pocket and closed his eyes thinking of Fred, he then lifted his wand up to his head and whispered

_"Avada Kedavra"_

and then he was witth with Fred, the way those two were meant to be, Forever.

* * *

**A/N Well there you go, a lot of tears were shed writing that. . . feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
